Don't My Baby
by Nene Zura' no Uchikaze
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo tiba-tiba aja SasuNaru jadi baby sister, gara-gara nemu bayi di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Pasti repot banget tuh,di tambah Gaara the brother complex yang bikin runyam  ! AU, OOC, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !
1. Chapter 1

Don't My Baby

Senpai-senpai mohon batuannya yah...

Summary : Gimana jadinya kalo tiba-tiba aja SasuNaru jadi baby sister gara-gara nemu bayi di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Pasti repot banget tuh, di tambah Gaara the brother complex yang bikin runyam ! AU, OOC, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Saya cuma minjem doang om...hehe, Naruto tetep punya om Kishimoto Masashi kok ^_^ *di lempar panci, gara-gara sok akrab.* -_-*

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rate : T+ *hehehe*

Warning : Yaoi !

Let's read...

Chapter 1

Disuatu tempat yang menyerupai kebun tomat, surganya para pencinta tomat, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam *chidori -_-* err-raven dan ajaibnya melawan gravitasi yang tengah terpaku (?) dengan mulut menganga.

"Huaaaa...disana tomat...disini tomat...huaaaa, ini surgaaaaa...!" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari kesana kemari.

*Author + readers pun sweetdrop dibuatnya*

"Eh...harus dibawa pulang..!" hebohnya sambil memetik satu per-satu tomat dari pohonnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu terdiam dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"To..tom..tomat RAKSASA...! Kyaaa...tempat ini benar-benar surga...!" teriak pemuda itu lagi, dengan gerakan slow mation 45nya dia berlari menuju tomat raksasa tersebut, sambil berguman 'Tomatt...i lope u pull bebeh..." sungguh noraknya *amaterasi eh amaterasu T_T*.

"Woahhh...tomatnya besar sekali...hey, bagaimana cara membawanya pulang?" Kata pemuda itu sambil pose berfikir.

"Eh..ku habisi saja sekarang, kalau kubawa pulang kerumah pasti si baka aniki itu akan memakannya...!" ucap pemuda itu bersiap menggigit tomat raksasa itu.

06.30

Brrttt...Sasuke hebat...Sasuke hebat...Sasuke ganteng...Kyaaaaa...I LOVE U Sasuke-kun brrtttt...

Terdengar suara aneh dari jam alarm pemuda berambut pan..eh raven yang tengah tertidur di ranjang yang nyamannya itu.

"emhgg...!" desah sang pemuda berlnama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Teeemmeeee...cepat bangun, kau lupa sebentar lagi itachi-nii akan berangkat ke suna temeeee...cepatt !" teriak pemuda berambut durian blonde yang tengah menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke, lain dengan Sasuke dia mempunyai mata berwarna biru langit sedangkan sasuke hitam kelam yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah menjadi onyx saat dia marah.

"Eengggh..5 menit lagi dobe...!"gumannya.

"Ayolah teme bangunnn...!" rengek bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang tingal tepat disabelah rumah Sasuke.

"hn..iya, iya aku mandi...!" kata Sasuke saraya mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hah...si teme itu kalau tidur susah sekali di bangunkan..!" ucapnya sambil menggela nafas.

_**30 Menit Kemudian. **_*Ngepain aja tuh di kamar mandi? Mungkin meratapi mimpinya barusan yg sangat-sangat out character dan juga kehilangan kesempatan mencicipi tomat raksasa, karena ulah si dobe nya. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan mimpi basah dari mulut wkwkwkw (dibaca : ngi-ler)*

"Huahh...teme kau lama sekali, aku bosan tau...!" gerutu Uzumaki ini.

"Hn..ayo !" acuhnya.

At Bandara Susano'o

"Sasu-chan...Naru-chan, aku pergi dulu..hiks..hiks, kalian jaga rumah baik-baik ya..ingat selalu pesanku...jemuran jangan lupa di angkat sebentar lagi hujan..aku capek tau mencuci baju-baju itu...!" omel seseorang yang sepertinya berumur 30 tahunan, sedangkan yang diceramahi hanya menggangguk Deathglare + sweatdrop.

"Hn...jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu baka aniki...!" ucap Sasuke yang sedang meng-aktifkan deathglare nya.

"huaaaaaaa...Sasu-chan,Naru-chan...aku pergi..jangan kangen padaku yah...DADAHHHHH...!" ucap pria berwajah hampir mipir dengan Sasuke, sayangnya dia memiliki keriput yg membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tu dari umurnya. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi..kakak dari Sasuke alias 'si Baka Aniki'.

"Ne sasu-chan sabutan apa yang kau maksud tadi ?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocent, padahal jelas-jelas yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah sebutan 'SASU-CHAN' yang menurutnya lebih cocok untuk wanita saja.

"Heh..teme jawab pertanyaanku..!" rengek Naruto dengan puppy no jutsu yang mampu meluluhkan Uchiha mana pun.

"Jangan panggil aku sa-su-chan..kau dengar itu dobe...!" jawab Sasuke yang akhirnya luluh juga.

"Heheh...makasih teme, kau memang teme terbaik di dunia...!" puji Naruto.

"Hn..baka bobe !" entah kenapa tiba-tiba pipi putih Sasuke sedikit merona, mungkin saja pendengaran Uchiha satu ini sedikit bermasalah sehingga mendengar Naruto seakan berbicara 'Heheh...makasih teme, kau memang SEME terbaik di dunia'

"Ayo teme kita pulang...!"

_**Di Rumah Sasuke.**_

"huh...kau menyebalkan tema, sudah ku bilang jangan menyetir terlalu cepat...kau tau tidak jantungku hampir copot tau...!" omel Naruto.

"Hn...!" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, padahal dalam hatinya jelas-jelas dia tertawa, kalau saja dia bukan Uchiha sudah pasti dia langsung menyerang calon 'UKE' didepannya yang kelewat imut itu,

OEKKKK...OEKKKKK..O.O..OEEKKKK

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari depan pintu rumah Sasuke, karena penasaran SasuNaru pun mendekat melihat sesuatu yang menangis tadi...mungkinkah, bayi manusia,bayi siluman, atau...ringtone hp tukang kebun Sasuke a.k.a Orochimaru.

"te..te..teme,anak ss...sss...siapa ini teme...huaaaaa...lucunya,lihat teme wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu, hanya saja rambut dan matanya mirip sepertiku...hahaha...jangan-jangan dia anakmu lagi teme, dari salah satu wanita yang kau kencani...haha !" ucap Naruto.

"Huh, baka dobe...kalaupun ia anakku...sudah pasti kau yang melahirkannya, dilihat dari kemiripan bayi itu dengan kita...!" ujar sasuke tanpa ia sendiri sadari apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"eh..iya,yah...!"

Sedetik Kemudian

"Uapppaaaaaaaa...!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

-BERSAMBUNG-


	2. Chapter 2

Don't My Baby

Summary : Sasuke berniat membawa 'bayi' manusia itu ke panti asuhan, tapi gagal karene Naruto yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cintrong (?) kepada bayi itu, enggak ketinggalan Garra the brother complex dan Kyuubi yang bikin ribut. AU, OOC, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Haha...biasa om saya pinjam Naruto-nya sebentar...

Genre : Romance/Humor

Reted : Masih T+ *hehehe*

Warning : Yaoi !

"Te..te..teme,anak ss...sss...siapa ini Teme?...Huaaaaa...lucunya,lihat Teme wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu, hanya saja rambut dan matanya mirip sepertiku...hahaha...jangan-jangan dia anakmu lagi Teme, dari salah satu wanita yang kau kencani...haha ! " ucap Naruto.

"Huh, Baka Dobe...kalaupun ia anakku...sudah pasti kau yang melahirkannya, dilihat dari kemiripan bayi itu dengan kita...! " ujar sasuke tanpa ia sendiri sadari apa yang barusan dia katakan.

"eh..iya,yah...! "

Sedetik Kemudian

"Uapppaaaaaaaa...! " teriak mereka bersamaan.

Chapter 2

Let's read

"Hey..apa maksudmu Teme? Eh...tapi sepertinya kau benar Teme, lihat dia mirip sekali dengan kita...! " kata Naruto sambil memandang wajah bayi yang damai itu.

"Hn...Dobe ! " cuek Sasuke. 'seperti duplikat kita saja...! ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Heh..Teme, Tuhan memang baik bukan? Menurunkan bayi yang lucu ini di depan pintu rumahmu...hehe ! " cengir Naruto dengan bodohnya.

"Huh..kau ini, ck..benar-benar D-O-B-E , oh ya aku lupa IQ-mu kan jongkok, jadi memang pantas ku panggil Dobe..! " ujar Sasuke seenak jidat lebarnya Sakura (maaf buat fans Sakura :) ).

"A..apppaaaa, katamu si...SIAPA YANG IQ-nya JONGKOK TEMEEEE...! " teriak Naruto melebihi toa yang di tiup gajah (?).

"Oo...OO..OOEEeeeeeekkk...! " bayi itu pu kembali menangis lagi.

"Hn...jangan berteriak Dobe...! lihat dia menagis lagikan...! "ucap Sasuke.

"Eh..gomen ! " Naruto pun dengan sigap menggendong bayi itu sebari mengelus-elus rambut pirang sang bayi.

"Hn..Dobe, ayo kita masuk ! " kata Sasuke.

Di Dalam Rumah Sasuke

"Akhirnya masuk juga...huh, diluar itu panas sekali...bisa-bisa kulit putih,halus bin mulus-ku jadi hitam seperti..egghh..siapa yah, aku lupa..yang pasti hmm...itu lo suku-suku pedalaman papua (dibaca : killer bee *hehe maap juga buat penggemar killer bee*), lalu setelah itu lambat laun katampannan-ku yang mendunia ini akan pudar dan ohhh..tIdAkkkkkk, aku sungguh tidak dapat membayangkanya...! " ucap Sasuke dengan lebaynya.

"Eerr, kau terlalu berlebihan Teme..! " ucap Naruto sweetdrop.

"Hn..! "

'Dasar si teme itu...seperti manusia berkepribadian ganda saja, sedetik OOC..sedetik-nya lagi 'Au Ah SEREM'...! ' batin Naruto.

"Emm...Teme, anak ini kenapa bisa ada di depan pintu rumah-mu teme? Atau perkiraanku benar Teme...mungkin anak ini memang dikirin Tuhan untuk 'menyadarkan' mu Teme ! "mantap Naruto.

"Hn...Dobe, apa maksud kata 'menyadarkan' –mu tadi itu Dobe..! " ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah dipenuhi aura-aura hitam sebagai background khas Uchiha (dibaca : kipas *?*).

"Hehe..pisss...!" cengir Naruto watados.

"Hm..mungkin saja ibunya sengaja meninggalkan anak ini di depan rumahku, karena dia tau kalau aku ini salah satu orang-orang terkaya di Konoha ini..! ( hah, beanar-benar narsis Uchiha yang satu ini *chidori -_-*).

"Heh, yang kaya itu otousan-mu Temeee..jangan sok, papi Minato juga salah satu dari kumpulan orang-orang terkaya di Konoha tau...! " sanggah Naruto.

"Hn...! "

"Ne..Teme, boleh tidak Sato-chan tinggal disini sementara saja, sebelum kau menenukan keluarganya..! " pinta Naruto.

"Hn..Dobe, siapa yang mau mencari keluarganya ? aku berniat membawanya ke panti asuhan, itu lebih mudah..! lagi pula siapa itu Sato-chan? " datar Sasuke.

"A...PPPUUUAAAHHH, kau kejam Teme...pokoknya dia akan tetap disini ku mohon,,,! Ughh..Sato-chan kan namanya, banguskan? SA-nya ku ambil dari nama-mu dan TO-nya ku ambil dari nama-ku, mengingat kemiripan kita dengan anak ini...huaaaa kawaaii...! " ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn...aku tak mau repot hanya karena mengurus anak pintu (?) itu...! " ujar Sasuke sekenanya.

"Hmmm...ayolah Teme, lihat..kau tidak kasihan padanya? Kalau dia disiksa bagaimana..kalo dia di jual bagaimana, kalau dia..eghh..ayolah teme kita urus anak ini bersama-sama ! " rengek naruto dengan puppy ayes no jutsu yang akhirnya meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

"Hn..boleh tapi...apa maksudmu dengan bersama-sama itu? Huh..jangan harap yah..! " ucapnya sok jual mahal (alah..biasanya gratisan juga lu sas, sapa yang mo beli elu,,kagak laku ! *di lempar fans Sasuke* -_-*

"Temeeee...ayolah, mau yah..maa... "

BRAKKKKKKK...

"Naru-chan...dimana kau? 'aku disi duduk man'...eh aku datang Naru-channnnn...tunggu akuu...aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dari 'Manusia Pantat Ayam' itu...! " teriak seseorang berambut merah bata, dengan mata sehijau rumput pelihataan (?) tukang kebun Sasuke a.k.a Orochimaru juga tato AI di jidat. *ni orang udah maen masuk rumah orang, treak-treak geje pula*.

"Egghh...Gaara-kun memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? " sweetdrop Naruto.

"Hanya menolongmu dari 'manusia PANTAT AYAM' itu...! " ucapnya datar memberi sedikit tekanan pada nada bicaranya, sambil memandang rendah pria yg disamping Naruto.

'Huh..sepertinya Gaara tertular penyakitnya si Teme itu yah...'berkepribadian ganda' sebentar OOC..sebentar brrrrr...dingin ! ' batin Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'MANUSIA PANTAT AYAM' itu hah...! " tanya Sasuke dingin.

'Huh, sepertinya akan terjadi perang dingin..aku harus mencari selimut...! ' OOC Naruto dalam hati.

"Sini-sini ku-bisiki...! " pinta Gaara dan SasuNaru pun mendekat. "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang yah sama orangnya, yang tadi kupanggil 'MANUSIA PANTAT AYAM' itu Uchiha SakukeCapPantatAyam ..itu lho,yang sok kecakepan..! " bakat ngegosip Gaara kumat deh..jelas-jelas si Pan.. err Sasuke ada didepannya.

Twichh...

Twichh...

"A..APPAAAA MAKSUDMU GENTONG, BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU DI DEPANKU HAH...! " esmosi Sasuke.

"Tidak ada...! "

"Apaaaa...katamu ! CHIDORIIIII...! "

"SABAKU KYUUUU...! "

"Hentikan...hiks,hiks..hentikan jangan bertengkar hanya demi memperebutkan aku...hiks..hiks iklaskan aku pergi besama Justin Bieber..hiks..kami saling mencitai...hiks..hiks..maafkan aku tidak bisa..hiks..memilih salah satu diantara kalian..hiks..hiks..! " teriak geje Naruto *udah serasa nonton telenopele euy :)*

"Lepaskan aku Naru-chan...aku akan membawamu pergi kembali disisiku, dia tak pantas untukmu Naru-chan..ayo pulang ! " ucap Gaara dramatisir sebari menarik tangan Naruto keluar.

"Tidakkk...Sasu-Temeeeee...hiks,hiks tunggu aku...aku pasti kembali, tapi kau jangan nakal (halah) yah Temeee...! " stress Naruto *sexy no jutsu (?) -_-*

"Dobeee...jangan tinggalkan akuuuu...! " teriak Sasuke yang ikut-ikutan OOC.

"Hah..kenapa? "

"Kau belum mengangkat jemuran Baka Dobee...aku tidak mau kena semprot a.k.a hujan lokal si Baka Aniki itu ! " cegah Sasuke.

"Aish..si Teme, menyebalkan..Gaara-kun maaf aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, sampaikan salamku pada Kyuu-nii yah...! " ucap Naruto sukses membuat Gaara nyungseb eh..pundung sambil benerin pintu hasil tendangannya tadi.

"Hn...kau pulang sana..! " perintah Sasuke.

BRAKKKKKKK...

"Gaara-chan...Naru-chan aku datangggggggggg...! " teriak seseorang berambut merah darah dan bermata merah tajam bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi a.k.a kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto.

1...!

2...!

3...!

"Huuuaaaaaa...apa yang kau lakukan Bakaaaaa...pintu itu baru saja aku benarkan...! " histeris Gaara.

"Ups...enggak sengaja tuh...! " ucap Kyuubi seenak udel.

"oO..OO..Oo..OOOWWWEEEKKKKKkk...! "

"Kyaaaa...Sato-chan ngompoooooooooooolllllll...! "teriak Naruto.

"Apaaaaaaa..ini yang di wajahku..! " teriak Kyuubi.

"Errrr..Kyuu-nii i..i..itu popok..nya Sato-chan...! " jelas Naruto.

"Uapppaaahhhh..."

"OOOWWWEEEEKKKK..."

"Whaaaaaaa...Temeeee cepat belikan popok bayi...! Gaara-kunnnn cepat bersihkan Sato-chan, Kyaaaaaa...kyuu-nii apa yang kau lakukan dengan ompol Sato-chan...! " teriak Naruto sok sibuk.

"Apa...kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi hah,,aku tidak akan mencuci wajahku disini...! " geram Kyuubi.

"OOOwwweeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk..."

-Bersambung-

Orange Naru : Makasih udah baca :)

Rhie chan Aoi sora : Makasih buat sarannya...heheh maklum Zuka masih baru disini...! :)

Mechakucha no aoi neko : hehe iya...masih ya buat sarannya...! :)

Yuuchan : hhehe iya...salam kenal juga... ! :)

Elsnaru : Makano Haru999 : Makasih buat comentnya...thanks udah baca, pasti betah..ehehe :)

Bie yakuzaevill : Salam kenal juga...ehehe abis diotak Zuka udah polll...ehehe :)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga : Makasih udah mau baca...! :)

Vodkamelon : ehehe...makasih ! :)

Makasih semua yang udah mau baca fic Zuka, maapin zuka juga yah kalo ada salah kata hehe...! dadahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...jangan lupa review-nya ya..arigato ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Don't My Baby

Summary :

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Pinjem Naruto-nya sebentar ya om, nanti Zuka ballikin deh... ! tapi gak tau utuh apa enggak... hehehe (ditendang *_*)

Genre : : Romance/Humor

Reted : T+ berkelanjutan...ehehe

Warning : Yaoi !

Mechakucha no aoi neko : haha...tau tuh, siapa coba author bego yg bikin Sasu-teme jadi bernarsis ria ! (d'lempar beras) gara2 gx ngaku. Makasih dah baca ^^

Yuuchan no Haru999 : makasih... hehe abiz otak Zuka dah nabrak pohon, eh mentok maksudnya...hehehe.

Fi suki suki : hehe..iya, makasih dh baca.. !

Himawari Ichinomiya : hehe..makasih dah baca...( idung Zuka terbang) :)

Kuro no Shiroi : hehe...makasih ^^

Orange Naru : haha... ntar kn qlo Sasu nangis, ada Naru yg nelapin ingus (?) nya...wkwkw

Arisa Akaike : huuaaaa...makasih saranya, Zuka usahain fic kedepannya bakal lebih baek (sujud2 gx jelas) :') terharu.

Minani Sawada : Haha, makasih udah baca ! ^^

Vampirez Angel : Sipp, jangan lupa review yah ! :))

XOX Luchia XOX : makasih udah nyempeib baca !

Chapter 3

Let's Read

"Tuangkan 3 sendok ke dalam gelas, seduh dengan air panas lalu kocok sebelum diminum !" ucap 'makluk tuhan paling sexy' (Zuka dipaksa sasu-teme) ,yang tengah sibuk mengamati cara praktis membuat susu bayi. "Hah, apa-apaan ini, iya masa buat susu bayi aja susah amat... !" omel 'makluk tuhan paling sexy' yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Akhirnya selesai juga... !" ujar Sasuke dengan modal celemek pink, tampang belepotan + bonus dapur yang ANCUR.

"Temeeeeeee, mana susu-nya... !" teriak Naruto segeje-gejenya.

"Hn... sebentar !" jawabnya sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Teme, susu-ny...Huaaaaaaaaaa, apa-apaan kau ini !" geram Naruto.

"Gimana, bagaiman apanya? "

"BAKAAAA, mana otak cerdasmu itu, dasar bodoh... mana ada anak bayi yang meminum susu L-MEN penbentuk otot... !" esmosi Naruto. (sabar mas, sabar !)

"Lah, cuma ini yang ada dirumah-ku !" jawa Sasuke datar.

"Huh... kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, AYOO !" ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng, err-Menyeret paksa SasukeCapPantatAyam dengan beringas, tak ber-ke priayam(?)man.

Sasuke POV

'Huft... sepertinya aku menyesal telah mengusir duo seme-uke berambut merah a.k.a Kyuubi and Gaara yang kabur setelah mendengar cerita ditemukannya 'bayi pintu' itu dan meninggalkanku dengan beribu siksaan ini sendirian, yah..SENDIRIAN sedangkan Naruto, seenak jidat menyuruhku ini itu... oh, andai saja aku tak menyandang nama Uchiha mungkin saja aku sudah nangis bombai sambil nyanyi "Ibu Tiri Hanya Cinta kepada Ayahku Saja..hoo" ala INDIA dengan pose 'babu' ngelap lante (lantai). Huft... bayi itu, benar-benar menyiksaku. Mulai dari mencuci bekas ompol-nya tadi, memasak bubur, membuat susu akh... neraka.

Sasuke and POV

"Hey... Dobe, kita ini sebenarnya mau kemana sih?" tnya Sasuke.

"Hah, sudah-lah Teme. tugasmukan hanya menyetir saja, gak usah banyak cingcong deh ! ya kan Sato-chan... !" perintah 'Tuan Muda' Naruto, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk geje dalam gendongan Naruto

"Huah... Teme sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan menyetir terlalu kencang ! Jantungku hampir copot dari tempatnya tau !" omel Naruto.

"Hn, itu sih deritamu !" jawab Sasuke sukses buat Naruto pundung dipojokan.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme ! Aku membencimu... !" dan kali ini ucapan Naruto sukses membuat mulut Sasuke mangap-mangap kaya ayam (?) yang dipotong buntutnya err-maksudnya : ikan yang kehabisan nafas.

"Enggh... Teme kau baik-baik saja?" cemas Naruto saat melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Sasuke.

"Kau... kau benar-benar membenciku yah Naruto !" lirih Sasuke  
DEG...

Naruto POV

'Deg... jantungku serasa berhenti berdebar (mati dong ! *Cute no jutsu* zuka Nosebleed) dia...dia, Teme baru saja memanggilku dengan nama asliku, ada apa dengannya?

Naruto and POV

"Te... Teme, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto sebari menempelkan tangannya pada kening Sasuke lalu kemudian ia tempel ke pantatnya dan berkata. "Ne Teme, suhu badanmu sama saja dengan suhu pantatku !" ujar Naruto innocent padahal tadi itu perkataan yang sungguh sangat-sangat-sangat menyentuh 'hati' Sasuke. (ya jelas lah si Sasu-teme disamain kok ama pantat Naruto coba kalo sama pantat ayam *chidori*)

"Apa katamu D-O-B-E ?" ucap Sasuke hitan (?) yang mampu membuat tikus sekalipun 'tepar' di tempat.

"Ha...ha...ha HUWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... !" tawa seseorang dari elakang Sasuke.

"Eh, Sai... ?" heran Naruto, penasaran Sasuke menengok kebelakang dengan slow motion dan,

"Hey... Naru-chan,Saskey *dibaca : Sasu-Monkey* sedang apa kalian disini ?"tanya-nya.

"Nyuci baju... ! ya, belanja lah... !" Datar Sasuke jayus.

"Haha... aku hanya bercanda Naru-chan, Saskey dan err... ! tanya Sai dengan Senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"Sato-chan, Sai-kun !" ucap Naruto.

"A...Appaaaa, kau dan Saskey. Jadi... kalian sudah-sudah, wuuaaaahhh... aku patah hati !" ujar Sai dengan lebay-nya sambil menggenggam dadanya dramatis.

"Err... ano maksudnya ?" heran Naruto.

"Itu, a...anak ka...lian ?" tanya Sai ragu-ragu.

"Hn, kalau memang iya kenapa?" jawab Sasuke dengan pede-nya.

Blettaaakkk

Bblettaakkk

"Wadauuu... SAKIT BAKAAAA !" geram Sasuke saat mendapat 2 'hadiah' berupa jitakan dari Naruto yang dengan mulus nemplok (?) di kepala Sasuke.

"Sai-kun, kau salah paham. Dia itu... !"

"Hn, dia sepupu-nya Dobe !" good, Sasuke baru saja menyelamatkan Naruto dari usaha pemikiran alasan pertanyaan Sai.

"Hoh, syukurlah. Kalau begitu 'eke duluan yuah chinnn'... !" ucap Sai dengan gaya khas Orochimaru a.k.a tukang kebun Sasuke.

SasuNaru swetdrop

"Ne, Teme. Susu sudah,makanan bayi sudah,popok sudah, lalu... !"

"Stop Dobe, bisakah kau tidak selalu merepotkanku !" sergah Sasuke yang keadaannya sungguh sudah sangat na'as.

Mari kita deskripsikan (?) bersama-sama bagaimana keadaan Sasuke yang sungguh sangat na'as tersebut. Dan inilah Sasuke dengan beberapa kebutuhan bayi yang berada di tangan dan dada-nya, tapi yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah ucapan beberapa gadis yang melewatinya, 'Ih, cakep-cakep ternyata babu !' , 'Sayang yah, cakep-cake tapi SSTS (dibaca: Suami-Suami Takut Suami (?).

"Kenapa Teme, kok wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Naruto innocent padahal Sasuke sedang mati-matian menahan malu gara-gara si-Dobenya itu.

"Hn, Dobe bisakah kau ambil keranjang belanja untuk membawa barang-barang aneh ini !" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya 'bet mut'.

"Hah, iya... yah, gomen Teme gak kepikiran, ehehe !" cengir Naruto tanpa dosa padahal kalo aja Zuka bolehin Sasu meres-meres Naru kaya baju yang lagi Zuka jemur nih capek baget ! (halah curcol).

"Hey, jangan mengambil apel terlalu banyak !" omel seseorang di seberang sana.

"Biarin week... memangnya kau mau apa ?" tantangnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan K-Y-U-U-B-I !"

"Kau sangat-sangat menyebalkan G-A-A-R-A !"

"JELEKKKK..."

"RAMBUT BATAAA..."

"TATO JIDATTT..."

" MANIAKKKK..."

"ABAL-ABALLL..."

Sesaat SasuNaru swetdrop mengingat kelakuan dua pria disebarang sana yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi dan Gaarra, sangat mirip dengan mereka bahkan lebih buruk.

"Gaara-kun, Kyuu-nii... sejak kapan mereka disini ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah tapi firasat-ku mengatakan sebaiknya jangan menghampiri mereka !" jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali gak melepaskan pandangannya dari 'duo seme-uke' itu.

"Be, Dobee... !" ucap Sasuke yang dari tadi clingak-clinguk nyari Dobe-nya itu.

"Kyuu-nii, Gaara-kun... kalian sedang berbelanja juga yah !" sapa Naruto yang dengan mudahnya mengabaikan ucapan Uchiha SASUKE.

At home.

"Hah, mi... mi... num, Dobe mi,num... !" lirih Sasuke.

"Hah, apan ? gak kedengaran Teme... !" ucp Naruto dengan congek-nya.

"Minummmm, Dobe !" teriak Sasuke setengah idup (?)

"Nih, akh Kau payah Teme. Masa baru segitu saja kau sudah anggak kaki, eh tangan !" ejek Naruto.

"Kau fikir membawa Barang-barang itu mudah bodoh... !" Geram Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

'Dasar Dobe, wajahnya itu lho... padahal niatku marah-marah gak jelas, eh pas liat tampang Lugu Bin Polos Uzumaki Narto, err-Naruto batal semua ! gara-gara 'duo seme uke' itu aku harus menanggung beban belanjaan mereka dan seenak udel menarikku kesana kemari tanpa tujuan, belum bayi pintu (dibaca: Sato-chan) terus-terusan menangis, mungkin bayi iu terharu kali yah melihat aku yang Tampan Nan Ganteng ini... tapi kini andai saja aku mendaftar di 'KONOHA MENCARI BABU' ku jamin pasti diterima, yah nasib 'babu dadakan'

Sasuke and POV

Prangggggggg...

Craaakkkkk...

-BERSAMMBUNG-

Huaaaa, makasih udah pafa baca fic Zuka (terharu), maaf Zuka baru update sekarang soalnya kemaren-kemaren Zuka sibuk banget sih... nyuci baju lah,nyucu baju lah,nguci lantai lah,nyuci genteng (?) lah, pokoknya serba nyuci deh...ehehe

Udah yah, Zuka mo lanjutin nyuci Manda (ular) dulu takut dimarahin tuan Orochimaru (Kaburrrrrr) –fakta pertama : ternyata tukang kubur eh kebun-nya Sasu majikan Zuka -


End file.
